


One Step Closer

by ladyofdecember



Category: Rules of Engagement (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Immigration woes, M/M, Marriage, Post Season 7, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell and Timmy attempt to move forward after having gotten married. Having to deal with a new-ish relationship is difficult as is navigating the nuances of day to day life while still trying to figure out just who you are exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after the series finale, "100th". Also, I've spaced out this story arc to coincide with the other three short ficlets I've posted so they can all exist within the same universe with no problems or contradictions.

It was late when they finally left the hospital that night. There seemed to be this awkwardness looming in the air around them as the two of them walked out to the street. Timmy wondered if he was dreaming or if this was indeed reality.

Russell was strangely quiet, keeping his head low as they walked in a very uncomfortable silence to look for a cab. Audrey and Jeff were getting ready to take off and take their brand new baby girl home leaving Brenda to rest and recover. The other newlyweds Adam and Jen had already departed, not being able to wait another second to start their honeymoon.

Should he be following Russell back to his place now? They were married after all. His face reddened when he realized that it was their honeymoon as well. Was he expecting him to-? No, no of course not. That was ridiculous. He should go back to his own apartment. Russell would be probably going out on the town, it being a Thursday night and 'ladies night' after all. Nothing would change just because they were married now.

As a cab pulled up Russell opened the door to the backseat and stepped aside holding the door open for him. Timmy raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I thought that... well, that is to say, I thought we would be taking separate cabs as I'll just be heading home.”

His face went from nervous to heartbroken within a second and Timmy regretted his words immediately. “Oh... I see. I just thought... you know, it's late and all so I thought you'd just come back to my place.”

“Aren't you going out to a bar?”

Russell looked confused and indignant. “Uh... no? Why would I? It's our wedding night. Jesus, do you think that I'm really that low and despicable?”

It was Timmy's turn to look confused but the driver was looking impatient so he quickly ducked into the back of the cab allowing Russell to follow. He gave the driver his address and they were on their way. Timmy chose to turn his attention out the window and away from his husband who seemed to be pissed now. It was going to be a long night.

\---

The taxi had taken them all the way to Russell's apartment building and now Timmy was beginning to have second thoughts about the whole plan. The older man moved past him on the sidewalk and began to go through the front doors without him so he quickly followed him in and past the doormen and security desk.

“Robert.” Russell said saluting the gentleman seated behind the podium as he made his way towards the elevator.

Timmy had been to this particular building only once or twice before. Since causing Russell's money troubles with his mom cutting him off he'd had to up and move quite a few times due to fluctuating capital and problems with his stock dividends and payments.

Jabbing the elevator button the doors whooshed open and Russell quickly stepped inside, Timmy finally falling into step beside him.

As the doors closed, he took the opportunity to glance at him and try to broach the subject of the elephant in the room. “Sir... I think perhaps it'd be best if I just venture home for the night. I appreciate your... invitation for me to stay the night with you however-”

Russell scoffed rolling his eyes as the doors opened to his floor. He began to walk down the hallway to his door. “Tim... do whatever you want, okay? I wouldn't want to bend your arm or anything or make you feel like you have to stay here tonight.”

He stopped just outside the door and spun around to face him trying to mask the hurt on his face. Timmy blinked at the sudden change of atmosphere between them as he continued, “But I just want you to know, I take marriage seriously. I'm not going to cheat on you or anything like that. I'm happy to do this for you and help you stay in the country but that doesn't mean I'm going to be hitting on women or going out and dating.”

Russell's mind fluttered back to Liz's confessions of cheating while they were betrothed. He almost couldn't believe how careless she was with the whole thing. Sure, he was no stranger to being unfaithful but that was just dating. It was different. Marriage was important. Marriage was to be taken seriously. He never loved her but at the very least he'd thought that they had respect for one another.

Timmy was speechless feeling the deja vu all over again that this must certainly be a dream, that there was absolutely no way the real Russell Dunbar would be saying this to him. He watched as he unlocked the door to the spacious apartment and went inside leaving the door open for him to follow behind or not.

He hesitated watching as the man disappeared away from the door and living area and out of sight. Finally, a second or two later he followed inside after him making sure to close the door and lock it behind him.

\---

Morning broke finally. After a very uncomfortable night on the couch filled with dread and worry at the actions of the previous night, Timmy sat up letting covers spill off of him and onto the floor. He rubbed at his sore back and wondered if Russell had gotten any sleep. Sure, he'd slept in his own bed but only at his insistence. He had strangely offered the bedroom's use to Timmy actually. Timmy and Timmy alone that is. He had opted to sleep on his own couch but he just couldn't deal with the strangeness of the situation and having been no stranger to sleeping on the sofa before he insisted leaving Russell to retreat quietly behind the closed door.

It was still shut Timmy noted moving his gaze to the expansive window showing an impressive skyline of the city. The sun was barely rising as the city began to welcome a Friday morning. Wait a second... Friday?

Panic filled him as he bolted from his place on the cushy sofa desperately trying to find his cellphone. He'd have to call in to his boss that he wouldn't be in. That is... unless he could make it in time across town to his own apartment for a quick shower and fresh change of clothes. The now wrinkled white collared work shirt and pinstriped boxers he currently donned and had slept in wouldn't do for a new work day.

Hang on... Mr. Charles wasn't in today. In fact, he had taken a 3 day weekend due to the conference he had flown to in California. Timmy let out a sigh of relief but dug through his slack's pockets for his phone anyway. The jacket and his tie had carefully been draped over a chair. He once again questioned his decision to sleep on his former boss/husband's couch without any change of clothing but decided it was too early to try to decipher the situation.

Russell chose that moment to emerge from the bedroom dressed in a baggy black t-shirt and pajama pants. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly then stopped short when he noticed he was not alone.

Timmy quickly covered himself with the gray slacks opting to step into them and put them on to cover up. “Oh! Sir, I'm sorry... I didn't... didn't know you'd be up.”

The blonde man blinked at his former assistant several times before moving to the kitchen. “Yeah... I didn't realize you were... “ he chose to trail off instead of finishing his thoughts. _Still here. Why are you still here?_ , Russell asked himself in his mind.

Timmy stood awkwardly clutching at his phone watching the man get a glass of water. His eyes moved to check the time on his cellphone's screen; 6:36am. Way too early to go back to sleep, not that he could now. Should he just head home?

Russell set the glass in the sink and began to drag himself back to the dark bedroom when Timmy called out to him. “Wait, sir, would you care to... get some breakfast? Perhaps at the diner?”

He paused in the doorway, his back still turned towards him leaning all his weight against the frame as he thought. He sighed letting his anger go and deciding to try to be optimistic instead. He spun around and let his eyes roam over the man.

Timmy looked pretty damn cute. He stood, clutching at his phone in his white button down shirt which was currently looking very rumpled, his gray slacks hastily pulled on and fastened but missing the belt with bare feet poking out of the bottom. His hair which normally was held very much in place with way too much product now had been mussed in his sleep and was sticking up at all angles.

Russell smiled allowing Timmy to relax if just a little bit. “Sure, Tim. Let's go get some breakfast, my treat.”

\---

Doreen finished filling their cups of coffee and moved on to the next table in her section as Timmy pretended to study the menu even though the menu never changed and he'd been to The Island Diner at least 200 times before, possibly more. Anything to help the awkward and new situation he had been thrust into. Honestly, he felt drunk for all the sense reality was making at the moment. What exactly was going to happen now? They couldn't possibly return to any sense of normality... could they?

He risked lowering his menu slightly only to be met with Russell smirking at him while stirring his cup of coffee. Timmy set aside the menu and asked, “What on earth on you smirking at, sir?”

“You're just kind of cute, that's all.”

Timmy looked at him like he was a mad man and before he could reply Doreen was back to take their orders, pen and pad in hand.

As soon as she walked away Russell reached out for his hand holding it between his own much to Timmy's surprise. “Look, Tim, I know what you must be thinking. I don't blame you. You... know me, very well. In fact, you're the only person who really does know me. But, I'm serious when I tell you that I did what I did for you to be able to stay in the country. I messed up and I owe it to you to fix it so that's what I'm doing.”

The two sat in companionable silence for a moment staring into each other's eyes, Russell still holding his hand between his own but it was actually quite nice Timmy realized. He nodded and smiled at his former boss. “Well, I certainly do appreciate it. I'm looking forward to staying in the country. I have grown very attached to my friends here... and... you... “

They smiled at one another until Doreen passed by on her way to another table, noticed their hand holding and uttered “I knew it!” The two quickly sat back from each other and averted their gaze.

Timmy was the first to speak up again while sipping at his coffee. “We should go about filing the proper paperwork involved as soon as possible.”

“I'm on it. Leave it to me, Timmy, I'll have it done by the end of the day.”

He gave his friend a knowing and suspicious look. “Why don't I just come with you to Immigration just to make sure it's filed properly. After all, it was your fault that my visa expired in the first place.”

“Oh god, how long are you gonna be bringing that up? I mean, geez, old news much?”

Timmy slammed down his cup and glared at Russell. “It was YESTERDAY!”

“Well, at least we have a good story to tell the grandchildren.” he smiled sheepishly.

Timmy just rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little after 10:30pm and normally Russell would be out and about living it up, especially on a saturday night. He was never much of an early bird, preferring late nights instead. That however did not apply on this night. Here he was, at home, alone, lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. How pathetic.

Russell sighed and rolled onto his side snuggling a little farther under the covers and wishing he could just fall asleep so he didn't have to think anymore.

He wondered what Timmy was doing right now. Probably reading or doing something nerdy like ironing his shirts. Or playing that dumb cricket video game.

He wished he was more receptive to their arrangement if only so he could spend more time with him. He missed him and it had only been a few hours. How sad was that?

Having gone to the Immigration office and had to sign and fill out several dozen forms they were well on their way to progressing along and getting Timmy his green card. Immigration Services were stricter than he had ever guessed and the amount of paperwork and interviews they'd have to complete left him with a headache.

There were also several accusations being launched their way about trying to get around Immigration law and their trying to lie and cheat the government, which was completely true but they didn't have to make a giant case about it.

Besides, Russell had more than that up his sleeves. Not that he'd ever get a chance to admit it but he had strong feelings for his former assistant and best friend. There was no way he could go even one day without being around him much less a few years. Of course he stepped in to make sure Timmy could stay. And, if that meant the man was stuck with him albeit through a false marriage, well that just worked out in his favor now didn't it?

Don't get him wrong. It wasn't as though he was going to be forcing Timmy to do anything he didn't want to. Not that he hadn't tried. He casually mentioned their moving in together to which he was promptly shut down and reminded that they wouldn't actually have to live together but would just have to make it appear so.

Russell couldn't think of good response to that so he'd just shrugged and tried to act nonchalant. The whole issue however was really starting to bug him. He didn't want Timmy to know he had feelings for him unless he could be sure he felt the same way. He also didn't want it to seem like he'd married him to force him into some sort of dependent relationship although to be fair that is what they'd had together for about five years now.

Sitting up and shoving the covers off of himself, he decided that he couldn't sleep, the day's events still weighing on his mind. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly deciding a night cap may be best. Maneuvering his way to the living room and over to the bar he changed his mind. Better try three instead.  
\---  
Timmy sat at the normal booth in the diner poking at his salad with disinterest. His mind elsewhere, he barely registered Jen coming to sit down across from him with Adam in tow. The two of them looked very sleep deprived and Timmy thought they looked as bad as he felt.

“Oh... hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes. Shouldn't you be... halfway to Hawaii by now?”

Jen rolled her eyes. “Yes, if our flight wasn't canceled.”

Adam pulled a face. “Yeah, apparently they had some problems with the plane wing or something.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry.”

Doreen came by with their menus passing them out and getting her pen and pad out to take their drink orders.

“Yeah,” Jennifer shrugged. “so we're just going to plan our honeymoon for some other time.”

“Wait... you mean you two actually got married finally?” Doreen asked quizzically.

Adam beamed. “Yup... I'm taken.”

Jennifer gave him an odd look.

“Well congratulations.”

The two offered their thanks. 

“Now I won't have to hear about it anymore.” Doreen said leaving without taking their drink orders.

Timmy smirked and went back to playing with his salad.

Jen turned her attention back to him grinning saucily. “So... Timmy... how's married life?”

He blushed and pretended not to get the implication sipping at his tea. “It's fine. Boring, really. As all marriages are I suppose.”

“Oh, that's right. You and Russell!” Adam said giggling.

Timmy munched on the bland salad greens trying to ignore him.

“So... what do you have to do to make sure your work visa is okay again? Is it just getting the marriage certificate?” Jen asked.

“Well, no, it's a little more difficult than that I'm afraid.” Timmy said dabbing at his face with the cloth napkin. “You see, we have to file paperwork showing we got married and that I am technically here illegally right now but through this marriage should be granted permanent residency.”

Adam blinked at him and began to whisper. “Wait... so you're an illegal alien?”

He narrowed his eyes at his friend. “I suppose? I was here on a work visa working for Mr. Dunbar. The only reason that expired was he was supposed to transfer it to Mr. Charles' name and being who he is no doubt has caused me more trouble than I should have had.”

“Ah... well, at least now you can tell your parents you've finally settled down.”

The thought struck him like a lightning bolt. It had not occurred to him that he'd now have to let his family know of their marriage. He sighed. “Oh joy.”  
\---  
He was sitting there at his desk. It was a normal day of work. Monday, the first day of the week. The first day back since... well, since things got weird. Things were back to normal now though, right?

No... no, not at all. In fact, things were so bizarre now. So not normal. They were abnormal.

Russell let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and slumped down in his desk chair. What was he supposed to do now?

Edward chose that inopportune time to make his way into his office. "Mr. Dunbar, some paperwork you'll need for your meeting at 2pm. Oh, and here are those immigration papers you wanted me to get." 

He set the two stacks of neatly paper clipped and organized sets of paperwork on the desk and waited expectantly for further instructions. 

"Thank you, Eddie." the older man said reaching out for the piles to shuffle through them.

His assistant waited a beat before giving him a bewildered look. "What? That's it? No insults? No name calling? Just... Eddie?"

Russell blinked back at him but said nothing.

The man continued. "No jokes about my wheelchair? Nothing else you want to add?"

The blonde sighed rolling his eyes as he moved his attention to the immigration forms. "No, Edward, geez... don't you have something more important to do? This is a place of business not some joke factory."

He began to roll away from his boss and out of the office all the while muttering to himself, "You've got to be kidding me."

Russell was no fool. If he dropped the ball on these forms it wouldn't matter what Timmy thought of him anymore because he'd be kicked out of the country. He had to make sure that he got his share of the paperwork filled out correctly and completely.

He had assured his new husband that he would take care of scheduling any interviews and meetings for the two of them as well.

He had been skeptical at first but upon insisting to the man that he was more than capable of handling simple forms Timmy had let it go. He was going to do this for him and he was going to do it right the first time.

His eyes scanned over the various copies of documents this particular form required as well as several questions  
that had to be answered about their family histories and other personal information. Glancing at the time he wondered if it were too early for him to pop out for lunch. He wasn't used to being in the office before noon but today was a special day. It was the first day of the new and improved responsible Russell Dunbar. The guy who was going to get things done. The guy who was going to stop at nothing to get one Timmy Patel to fall for him or at least not entirely despise him anymore.

Adam strolled in through his open office door. "What up, bro?"

Russell grinned. "Ah, Adam. How's the missus?"

"Great. So great. Man, being married is a piece of cake."

"Not in my experience." Russell frowned and went back to pouring over the paperwork now covering his desk.

"What's all that?" the taller man asked coming around to his side of the desk to glance over it all.

"Just Immigration paperwork I have to fill out for Timmy and get filed with Immigration Services."

Adam nodded quickly losing interest and began to glance around the office.

Russell sighed. "You know, it's not fair. I get that I haven't been the greatest boss or friend to Timmy but do I deserve to have all that held against me?"

Adam thought for a moment. "Yes! I'd say so."

The blonde made a face. "Whatever, you're all against me! Look, all I'm saying is I really care about Timmy. And, he's my best friend. And, I'm really trying here. I just wish he had more faith in me."

"You really mean all that?"

"Yeah, man. Look, I care about Timmy. I guess, maybe, I should show it more often or show him that I'm appreciative of him."

Adam nodded enthusiastically. "Dude, dude, we could plan like this big, grand, romantic gesture together! I love going all out for Jen. It's so romantic!"

Russell bit his lip. "Yeah, I guess I could do something like that. I mean, usually with chicks it's just flashing the cash at them. Extravagant gifts, fancy restaurants, the whole she-bang. But, Timmy, he knows I have money. He knows all my tricks and bells and whistles. How am I going to surprise him?"

"I think I have an idea." Adam grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Plans had been made and set in motion. Now all he had to do was stick to them and make sure everything went according to plan.

Russell was sitting scrolling through his calendar on his phone when Timmy approached him from behind lightly touching his shoulder. He looked up. “Oh, hey, Timmy.”

He rose to hold out the man's chair for him at the small table they were seated at before moving to sit back down at his own.

Timmy quirked an eyebrow. “Is there any particular reason you called me and wanted to meet for lunch?”

Russell's heart fell as he realized Timmy probably didn't want to have lunch with him. “Uh... well, I just figured, it'd be nice to treat you to lunch. Also, the last time we were here together-”

Timmy cut him off. “You mean when you used me to try to bang that waitress? I believe you tried to convince her I was some sort of refugee who didn't possess the knowledge of how to use a fork?”

He laughed nervously as the memories started coming back. “Oh... right, you remember all that? So weird.”

Timmy's stare bore into his husband's eyes until a waiter interrupted them to take their order. He decided he'd better just make the most of it and order whatever he wanted no matter what the price. He was still half convinced this was some sort of scheme Russell wanted help with. Why else would he offer to pay for lunch at the Executive Dining Hall?

Once the waiter left he noticed Russell playing with the white cloth napkin next to his plate. He then began fiddling with his water glass in an uncharacteristically nervous fashion. He decided to speak up. “Are you alright?”

The older man's eyes jerked to attention meeting his own. “Me? Yeah. Why-why wouldn't I be?”

Timmy shrugged and began sipping at his water.

Russell cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “Uh, well, look Tim, I really didn't want to invite you out to this lunch to make up for... well, everything.”

When Timmy didn't object he decided to power through and continued, “Look, I'm really sorry about what happened before. That was... a different me. But, I'm here to tell you that I am a different man now. This marriage thing has changed me, Tim.”

“I suppose what you're saying could be true. Forgive me for my hesitance that this isn't just some rouse.” Timmy said.

“Hey, I got the paperwork all printed up that we need to file and I've already gotten my portions filled out. The only thing left to do is for you to sign your copies and we can turn those in. That's pretty good, right?”

Timmy nodded in agreement, amazed that he had actually followed through with his promises. “I am surprised. Thank you.”

“I got this. When Russell Dunbar puts his mind to something, it gets done.” he smiled feeling confident in the way he'd turned the conversation.

The waiter brought their entrees over and filled their water glasses before leaving them once more. They each dug into their lunch, eating in a companionable silence.

“I'm a little worried about the housing arrangements.” Timmy said.

Hope prickled at Russell's heart but he tried to hide his excitement. “Oh?”

Timmy continued, “Yes, well, I think that I should bring over several of my personal items from my apartment to yours to make it appear that I do in fact live there. That way, if there is ever a surprise visit by someone then we won't have to do much work.”

Russell tried not to feel too let down at the fact that Timmy had no desire to actually move in with him. He wondered how he could bring it up again without making it appear like he cared too much.

“Sir?” Timmy asked placing his fork next to his plate on the tablecloth. “Are you listening?”

Russell blinked at him coming out of his own thoughts. “Oh... yes, I was listening. Listening intently, might I add. I'm a great listener, Timmy. It's something you probably don't know about me.”

He glared at him. “Right.”

“By the way, what's with all this 'sir' nonsense? You know, we are married. You should really call me by my name.”

Timmy blinked at him for a moment. “You know, you may have a point. It would benefit me to drop the habit now in preparation of our interviews.”

Russell shrugged, poking at his chicken moodily, head down and eyes downcast. “I don't know why you ever started. I get it, it's a way to convey respect and all that but I mean, we've been friends for a long time, Tim.”

For some reason, Timmy found he couldn't come up with a reason or even explanation as to why he had been addressing him so formally for so long. They were friends, this was true, and had been for a long time now. However, he'd always felt more comfortable being proper even with those he knew very well.

Timmy watched him no longer enjoy his gourmet meal but rather just poke and prod at it and decided this was also pretty uncharacteristic of the man. Something seemed to be bugging him and he knew what it was but he almost didn't want to allow his mind nor his heart to go there. He brushed the thoughts aside and went back to his own meal.

…

The two of them had parted ways, each needing to get back to work although Timmy had snorted when Russell suggested this, inferring that Russell was most likely going back to the office to take a nap rather than to do any real work.

In fact, Russell was ready to work on the next stage of his and Adam's Ultra Romantic Sweep-Timmy-Off-His-Feet Grand Gesture. He had it all figured out. First, he'd lure Timmy to his apartment with the idea that he should bring over some decorative items and some bathroom things to really make the place feel more like home. Then, he'd sweet talk him into going out to grab a drink with him.

Edward interrupted his scheming by coming into his office with more paperwork. “Mr. Dunbar, your meeting with Real Estate Weekly starts in two minutes.”

Russell waved a hand at him dismissively while continuing to write down idea after idea on his notepad. “Uh, just tell them I'm busy.”

“What do you mean? You're the one who scheduled the meeting! They're here to meet with you at your request about Dunbar Industries.”

The older man rolled his eyes taking the time to face his assistant directly using air quotes to accentuate his point. “Look, sometimes Eddie, there are more important things in the world than 'meetings' and 'profit' and 'schedules'.”

The brunette just stared up at him in disbelief before turning and wheeling out without another word. Russell continued scribbling down his plans for the night.

“I'm a very busy man, Eddie and-” he glanced up, “oh, you're gone. Well, that's rude.”

...

Adam was sitting at home watching another episode of one of those sexy, vampire shows when there was a knock at the door. He got up nearly spilling his bowl of popcorn when he went to set it down on the table.

Russell bounded through as soon as he opened the door nearly knocking him over. “Hey, what's up, dude?”

“I don't know if I can do this, Adam. I mean, I'm freaking out here.” he said as he began to pace the apartment.

Adam looked confused. “Do what?”

Russell gave him a look. “The plan? To completely sweep Timmy off his feet? Tonight?!”

Adam just stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

“The plan you helped me with this morning at work!” Russell yelled.

“Oh... right. Well, I was kinda tuning in and out.” Adam nodded, his eyes wandering over to his paused TV wishing he could sit back down and keep watching the sexy vampires.

The older man rolled his eyes and began pacing again. “It's just... what if he turns me down? What am I supposed to do? I'm married to the guy. I can't leave town. I can't like escape or go off on some cruise. I can't just... run away.”

“Well, what makes you think he'll say no? I mean, you guys have known each other a long time. I mean, Jen and I hit it off right away. Like from the first night we met.”

Russell rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, but she's a horn dog. Also, I don't even know if Timmy thinks of me that way.”

Adam laughed. “Come on, man. Do you really think he would have stuck it out with you all these years if he didn't at least have some interest in you? I mean, the things you did to him like the whole using him to clown for you-”

“I got it.” Russell held up a hand dismissively.

“And, like the time you convinced him to go up on stage and play guitar-”

“Yeah, Adam-”

“Ooh! Ooh! The time you dated that girl... uh, Radha and she looked exactly like him-”

“Thank you!” Russell glared at his friend. “I got it.”

Adam laughed at the memories.

Russell pointed at him as inspiration struck. “Actually... you know what? That's genius!”

“What?”

“What you said about the bar! The bar that Timmy and I went onstage together and sung.”

“Actually, you tricked him into-” Adam tried to interrupt.

“Look, that was a long time ago. No one really remembers what happened-”

“I do.” Adam interjected.

Russell sighed. “Okay, look, here's what I'm gonna do. Tonight, instead of luring Timmy to the apartment, I'm gonna have him meet me at Dooley's for a drink.”

“Ah... why?”

“Because... that's where me and Tim played on stage together. It's romantic, dude. And, I'm gonna get up on stage and set up a special little performance too.”

Adam grinned. “Oh man, that's definitely gonna be romantic. Hey, you know what else would be good?”

“What?” Russell grinned.

“You should take him on a road trip to that Area 51 place!”

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Russell pulled a face and said, “And why exactly would he like that?”

“Oh, you know, cause we were talking the other day about how he likes aliens.”

Russell blinked. “Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not right.”

Adam looked confused. “Well, at the diner we were talking about aliens.”

“You sure he wasn't saying he is going to become an alien... as in of the United States?”

“Oh... “ the younger man nodded. “You're probably right. Still though; Area 51... aliens, man!”

Russell nodded at his friend and realized he may want to double check this whole plan with Jennifer too.


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy was heading home finally after a very long day of work. At least he would be if the elevator he was on would quit stopping on every single floor to let others on. It was becoming really very packed.

Finally, the door chimed on floor one and he was free to breathe fresh air once more. As he exited, Grand Tower, he took a few steps out onto the street before turning to glance towards Dunbar Industries. The building wasn't too far from his new gig and he had struggled those first few days of starting not to simply stare at the place each day upon his arrival and departure. For now, he let himself indulge, realizing that with this new situation on their hands, he would most likely be seeing a lot of the place once more. He'd be seeing a lot of it's namesake as well for that matter.

Checking his watch, he gathered he wouldn't have much time to head home before meeting Russell at the restaurant he'd chosen for dinner. He had no idea why the man insisted he meet him at a bar rather than at the penthouse but he liked the way it sounded. 

He wasn't sure going to the penthouse was that wise. Russell had told him he'd wanted for them to have a nice, quiet dinner. Candlelight would be no doubt involved which was fine he supposed. It was kind of nice to be catered to even if the ultimate object was to get him into bed, an event of which he had no plans in helping to come to fruition by the way. Thus, his need to stay far, far away from the man's building.

As he turned and headed the opposite way down the road, his phone began to go off. He didn't need guess just who was on the other line and so he answered promptly, “Yes, hello, I'm on the way.”

Russell chuckled. “Ah, so you got my text. Excellent.”

“Yes, well, is there a particular reason you don't want me to just meet you at your penthouse?”

“Our penthouse, Timmy.” He corrected, a slight noise of irritation in his voice. “No reason other than I want to take my lovely husband out to dinner.”

“Mm.” He made an unconvinced noise in his throat as he continued walking through the busy streets of New York. Meeting at a bar was hardly the proper place for a proper dinner, still he said nothing.

Russell continued on. “Also, I thought we could have some time to talk... about things... “

“Right. And the time wasn't earlier today or last night or-”

“Timmy, ye of little faith!” Russell interrupted with a tut of his tongue. “I told you, I've got this! I got the paperwork we need, I've already filled it out. It's fine. And that's not what I meant anyway.”

Timmy heaved a sigh of frustration as he carried on about his way. A few drops of rain began falling from the sky and he cast a worried look skyward, silently praying he could remain dry at least until he got to the restaurant. “Well, I'm sorry for doubting you. But you have given me a plethora of past examples for reasons why I should.”

“Look Tim, just meet me at the restaurant at 7 and don't be late! See you soon!”

He abruptly hung up and Timmy paused in his journey to stare befuddled down at the phone. Glancing ahead at the various lit restaurants and shops, he estimated he still had quite a ways to go. For now, the sky was being fair with it's sprinkling but he didn't dare push his luck too far. He quickened his pace.

…

By the time he'd arrived to the restaurant, he was completely soaked head to toe. He half considered calling and canceling with the man but knowing him, he'd never let him off the hook. Ducking into a nearby store, he maneuvered his way towards the back and into the restroom to get cleaned up. Unable to properly dry himself completely, he did the best he could soaking up the water with the brown paper towels from the dispenser.

Finally, he fished out his phone to dial the older man and explain his tardiness.

“Tim!” He answered almost immediately, sounding as jovial as ever. “Ya almost here?”

“I am. I am across the street at the pharmacy. I had to dry off as it is a bit blustery outside.”

“Oh.” Russell tried to peer out the front windows from his stance way in the back of the bar but couldn't make out anything. “So, it's raining?”

“Precisely.”

“Well, I'll come meet you!”

Timmy took one look at himself in the mirror and shook his head at the reflection. “Perhaps, we should just meet another time. Really, I-”

“No way! You have to come over here, Timmy. Please?” 

Russell's voice had taken on an almost pathetic, pleading tone to it puzzling the south african.

“Well, I suppose I can jog over quickly and try to avoid most of the downpour.”

“That's it! See ya soon!”

Again, he abruptly hung up the phone, leaving the bespectacled man staring in confusion. He wadded up a few more of the napkins and tried to soak up the water from his dress socks to no avail. Heaving a great sigh, he left the bathroom and headed for the bar in irritation.

…

Russell was making his way across the busy street, ignoring the pelting rain that was coming down just as Timmy exited the coffeehouse. Neither of them had thought to bring an umbrella it seemed. What an unfortunate bit of luck.

He watched, unamused, as Russell half jogged half walked over to him. Timmy peered past him over at the bar with apprehension. “Really Russell, can we just call this off? I'm soaked head to toe-”

“No, no, no, no! I have something... well, let's just say, something special planned.”

“Does it involve a certain body part because really, I-”

Russell glared up at the man. “No! Why is everything about sex with you, Timmy?! You're like a... a sex maniac or somethin'!”

“...really?”

There was an awkward pause between them as they stood perilously under the small roof awning of the pharmacy Timmy had been inside, both seeming unwilling to move to head for Dooley's.

Russell took a deep breath, eyes cast down at his shiny dress shoes in shame. “Look, just... I'm sorry for dragging you out here in this rain but, come with me to the bar so I can show you something-”

“Oh... my god!” Timmy interrupted him, eyes looking past his short stance and over to said bar.

The blonde winced. “Look, it's nothing sexual really, I promise, I just-”

“No! No! Just look!” 

The taller man had spun him around to face the bar on the corner which now had flames shooting up out from the back part of the bar and roof. Both men stared in shock as the building began burning with some sort of fire having started in the back.

“Well... that's not good.” Russell muttered as he continued staring.

Timmy shook his head in agreement as they watched on. Only a moment later, several of the patrons inside came rushing out and several ambulances and a fire truck pulled up out front. The rain, ironically, had begun to peter out, unluckily enough. 

Russell glanced up at his husband. “Rain check?” He pulled a face and Timmy admonished himself for daring to crack a smile at the horribly timed joke.

…

The smell of coffee was filling the air as Timmy settled back into the plush cushions of the sofa in Russell's living room... their living room. He angled his head back towards where the man was banging this and that in the kitchen area. “Do you need help?”

“Of course not!” came the strangled reply and uncomfortable laugh. “I know my way around a kitchen!” 

And then, a crash of glass and something else. Timmy winced but decided to ignore it. After all, he'd basically been dragged here, wanting to avoid the place at all costs. But since they were both soaked and he was so far from his apartment, he'd decided to take Russell up on his offer of coffee.

He'd been surprised, sure, that coffee had been the beverage offered though he still had a sneaking suspicion the man would try to slip him something stronger. You know, to get him in “the mood”, as it were.

Timmy rolled his eyes at the idea and pulled out his phone, not really looking for anything in particular but simply killing time by looking through various social media apps.

“Here we are.” Russell said cheerfully as he brought two mugs out, setting them on the coffee table nearby. 

He sat down next to Timmy who immediately felt the need to shift away but fought it in an effort to be gracious. The man had invited him over because he wanted to talk and they should, after all, they had a lot to talk about.

“Thank you.” Timmy said, reaching for his own, pleased with the warmth the ceramic brought to his hands as he clutched it. “Now, what did you wish to discuss, Sir-... Russell?”

He'd thought he'd been getting better at that little crutch, apparently not. Russell had heard the slip and pinched an eyebrow but said nothing about it, sipping his own coffee quietly. He set the mug down onto the table before them and stared at it long and hard.

Timmy's dark eyes regarded him, seeming confused with the way the man was now so somber. When Russell finally did meet his gaze, he was taken back by the intensity.

“I'm sorry about tonight. I... know this doesn't make up for it but hopefully coffee is nice and warm and will warm you up, or something.” He shrugged. “It's cold outside.” He added as an after thought as though that were not apparent to him but touched by the man's words, Timmy ignored it.

He smiled grimly, sipping at his coffee. “Yes, well, it is nice. Thank you.”

Russell swallowed, folding his arms over his chest and Timmy for the first time noticed the dark gray sweater the man had worn. The white collared shirt that poked up over it's scoop neck stood out starkly as being very different from his normal attire. It struck him that the man must have taken this opportunity to dress up for him.

“I just... I wanted to do something nice for you. And... I can't believe that place caught on fire!”

Timmy frowned. “Yes, that is unfortunate. But thankfully, everyone did get out safely. And the damage seemed minimal, at least when you consider the large amount of square footage of the place.

“I know I'm a fuck up. I'm... a loser, Tim. And I'm sorry that I can't plan anything worth a damn. It's just... who I am I guess.”

The indian man continued to stare as his former employer stared at the corner of the living room in near anguish, unwilling to meet his eyes. Something tugged at his heart as he listened, something began to stir inside him, begging him to reach out with both arms and take the man into his arms, into a warm embrace, so that he would never say such negative things about himself ever again. But his better judgment overcame him and so he said nothing and stayed sitting rigidly on the edge of the sofa just listening silently.

Russell turned to face him fully, light eyes boring into his own darker ones, almost pleading with him. “I meant for tonight to be really special. I was going to set up this big thing at Dooley's, you know, where we sang onstage together and then I thought maybe... I'd... “

Timmy's brows pinched together as he anxiously waited with baited breath for the man to continue. “Go on... “

His eyes fell to his black coat, hung over the back of an arm chair. He stood up reluctantly and ventured over to it, retrieving a small felt, black box from the pocket. Timmy stared up at the man in shock, unable to speak or move or think.

Russell looked down at his would-be husband with a look of sheer remorse playing across his tan face. “I thought that... maybe you'd wear this?”

Without another word, he got down on one knee and popped open the box to reveal a simple, platinum wedding band. He peered up into the shocked, widened eyes of Timmy who could only stare down at the ring and say nothing.

He worked his mouth for a moment before he was able to get out any words. “What... what are you doing? What... is this about?”

Russell let his arm drop but remained crouched down on one knee. He sighed in exasperation. “It's not about anything, Tim! I mean... it is. It's about... me and you and you being my husband and my loving y-”

He trailed off, sounding almost ashamed as he got to his feet. “Forget it... “

Timmy blinked a few times, staring down at his naked ring finger and wondering why getting rings hadn't been the first thing they'd done. Perhaps, because it would mean things were too real, too close and too emotional.

He swallowed nervously, feeling a rush of emotions come to the surface suddenly. He shot to his feet awkwardly, watching as Russell was packing the tiny box away back into his coat pocket.

“No! Wait!” Timmy bit out, his brain and heart scrambling to catch up to the high emotions of the moment.

Russell turned around curiously, box still in the palm of his hand.

“Ask me again.”

“What?”

“Ask me... again.” Timmy said assertively, nodding emphatically and pointing at the small box.

Russell began to crack a smile, a small, hopeful one. He willingly got back down on one knee, offering up the box to him, the ring shining brilliantly from the dim lights of the kitchen and dining room nearby. “Timir Patel, will you make this official and wear this ring?”

Timmy's brows furrowed at the clumsy words but ultimately let it go, nodding as a small smile began to light up his face as well. “I will... wear this ring. Yes.”

Wasting no time in sliding the ring onto the proper finger, Russell shot to his feet and held open both arms wide for a hug. Feeling caught up in the moment, Timmy gave in and they embraced tightly. When he felt the older man press his nose into the curve of his neck, he was taken back but not all that surprised. He began to relax a little into the hug and just as he was, the man pulled away, heading to the kitchen once more.

Timmy watched him go then glanced down at the new ring adorning his left hand. This was something... new and different. At least now it was proper. Did he want it to be proper? Surely, this meant those at work would find out he was married. Although, he supposed his last name being changed over would give that away pretty quickly. He really had to remember to do that. Goodness, there was so much to do. It seemed every time he thought they had accomplished so much, there seemed to be one more thing added to the list.

“To you.” Russell said, handing him a glass of champagne he seemed to have materialized out of thin air and holding up his own.

“I knew the coffee was a rouse.” Timmy said humorously, accepting the glass anyway.

“It wasn't! I wanted you to warm up.”

Timmy smirked. “Indeed. Seems this may warm me up as well.”

“If only!” Russell laughed, then quickly shook himself of the look, growing serious again as he held the flute high. “To you, for always being there for me, for being my rock, my everything. And that sounds corny, but I'm being serious here, Tim. You are... quite obviously my better half, someone whom makes every day worth living. And I don't know what I'd ever do without you. To you.”

Staring in shock at the shorter man, Timmy could only nod curtly and clink his flute with the man's as they each began sipping their own.

Timmy's eyes shot to his ring once more, still blown away at the idea of the thing before moving to investigate Russell's. “Hang on.”

“Mm?” Russell said, finishing off his own glass.

“Where's yours? Are you really going to pull that whole, macho thing, where you don't wear a ring so you can pretend to be some single ladies' man?”

The man laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd heard all week, only further angering his partner. “No, Timmy! Geez! I just... look, it's a normal part of the process for each person to pick out the other's ring. That or... you know, you do it together. You seemed to have no interest in even wearing a ring so I just... “ He shrugged, setting the flute down on the counter nearby. “I just didn't want to buy a ring and wear it only for you to get mad at me for once again doing something wrong.”

“You'll forgive my hesitance to suspect you of anything less. You see, I know you intimately.”

Russell nodded but said nothing, staring down at their feet.

“Nothing? No sex joke? Nothing about me needing to know you better?”

Russell shrugged. “You're right. I mess up a lot and I wanted to do this right. I'm just... happy you're willing to wear it.”

Timmy felt touched. No sex jokes, Russell being considerate of his feelings. Was he in some sort of alternate universe? Glancing at a clock on the wall, he noticed it was nearing 10pm. 

“Oh my goodness! I have to go!”

Russell sighed exasperated. “Okay! I'm sorry I made you wear the ring! Geez!”

Timmy chugged the last of his champagne. “No, no! That's not it! I just... I really need to get back to my apartment and it's on the other side of the city. I mean... I have work in the morning.”

“Why don't you just stay here? Come on, we didn't even have dinner. I bet you're hungry.”

“I'm starving, yes, but I can't stay here.”

“Why not?”

Timmy rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I don't have any clothes here, I have work in the morning. You're going to try to, no doubt, drug one of my glasses of champagne. I don't know, pick a reason!”

Russell glared. “Look, you're my husband and you should stay here. But fine, fine, if you want to go, I can't make you stay! It's just... I try and I try, you know? And none of it's ever good enough!”

Timmy began to feel bad, his eyes strayed towards the door just as a loud crack of thunder struck, making the two of them jump a little. No doubt it was dark and cold out and with the rain, it was probably doubly miserable. He sighed, turning back towards Russell who had disappeared into the kitchen. “Fine. I shall stay here tonight. But... I do need to get up early in the morning so-”

“Great! Here, have some more champagne!” Russell interrupted, handing him another flute full of the stuff in glee.

...


End file.
